ThE LoNg LoSt TwIn
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: In this story Harry finds out he has a twin. how will he react, if his twin is his arch enemy? Please read the story, I suck at summaries. R&R Surprises! 1.Chapter now betaed,by determinescence!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! Here's the first chapter.  
---  
So hello everyone. This is my new story, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

The long lost Twin

Chapter one: Changes and Discoveries

On his sixteenth birthday, Draco had a few changes to go through. It was the 31st of July and he had started to look different. His hair became black and untidy, his eyes were now a deep emerald green and the strangest; he had a scar, right on his forehead. This look was very familiar to him. Potter.  
"This can't be! I look like Potter!" He exclaimed very concernedly to himself, as he stood in front of the mirror. "I have to go to Dumbledore, before my parents notice. He knows everything!"  
He went to his fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder from a container on top of it and threw it in. The flames turned green and he commanded, "Dumbledore's office!"  
Draco landed on his feet in the Headmaster's office. Unlike others, Malfoys had managed to control themselves so that they did not fall on their knees after flooing. It was too disgraceful.  
"Harry?" the Headmaster said with a confused face.  
"No, I'm Draco! And I am sure that you have a perfectly good explanation why I look like Potter." On other days, Draco would have remembered his manners, but right now, all he wanted was an explanation.  
"Yes, I think so. Right, as you have discovered you look like Harry-"  
"I know, Sir," Draco replied angrily, rolling his eyes, "I have a mirror at home. I come to you to learn WHY!" Draco interrupted.  
"Yes, okay. You are Harry's twin brother. Your original name is Draco James Potter."  
Draco laughed mirthlessly, "You have to be kidding me." However, he remembered that their headmaster did not joke at times like those. "I can't be Potter's brother! You can't prove it either," Draco folded his arms stubbornly.  
The aged headmaster merely retrieved a slip of paper from his desk, "Here's your real birth certificate."  
Draco unrolled the paper he got from Dumbledore, dreading what he would read.  
Name: Draco James Potter  
Mother: Lily Annabel Evans-Potter  
Father: James Jack Potter  
Birthday: 31st July 1979  
Sibling(s): Harry James Potter, Twin brother  
"NO! This cannot be! I am not the brother of that worthless prat! I am not! I refuse to be!" Draco yelled and run to the door, but it was locked.  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" Draco demanded, his nostrils flaring angrily, his chest heaving.  
"Draco James Potter! Listen to me!" Dumbledore nearly shouted.  
"NO! Don't call me that!" Draco yelled back.  
"I will explain everything when Harry arrives." Dumbledore said, warning signals flashing in his eyes.  
"No, you can't do this to me. He hates me. I hate him! He will kill me!" Draco ignored the fury in Dumbledore's eyes.  
"No, he will not! He is your brother! Now sit down!" Dumbledore yelled. Draco finally kept quiet and took the proffered chair.  
Dumbledore walked to his fireplace and fire-called Harry.  
"Harry James Potter!"  
Harry's face appeared in the fire.  
"Yes, Sir?" Harry questioned.  
"Firstly, I have to wish you Happy Birthday. Secondly, I want you here for a quick word. Please come as soon as possible. I'll connect your fire to the Floo network. I have somewhat of a… surprise for you."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Exactly one second later, Harry was present. He thought he was looking into a mirror.  
"Sir, have you got an invisible mirror in your office?" Harry asked, confusion in his eyes.  
"Are you that stupid, Potter? Look closer!" Draco said.  
Harry would recognize that spiteful tone anywhere. "Malfoy? What is he doing here, Professor? And why does he look uncannily like me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
"Like I said to your brother before, I will tell you the whole story."  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Professor. My BROTHER?" Harry laughed. "I don't have one. Did I hear you correctly? Malfoy is my brother? I don't believe it and I won't until I see proof." Harry said.  
"You see? You both have similar personalities. Mr. Potter here," Dumbledore gestured to Draco, whom Harry stuck out his tongue at, "also asked for proof."  
Draco handed the birth certificate in his hand to Harry.  
Harry rolled his eyes and read it aloud.  
"Sibling: Harry James Potter, TWIN BROTHER?" Harry yelled.  
"SHUT UP, POTTER! I'M NOT EXACTLY DANCING HAPPILY AROUND, THROWING FLOWERS IN THE AIR EITHER! SHUT UP SO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE CAN EXPLAIN!" Draco stood up and pushed Harry into the chair next to him.  
"Stop this foolishness, boys. And please don't call each other Malfoy or Potter, because both of you are Potters and have normal names. So can I start now, and you promise me not to interrupt, till I have finished the story?"  
"Yes, Sir," they both mumbled.  
"Ok, then I will explain it to you. On the day, when your parents died, you both destroyed Voldemort, thus both of you have a scar. As Sirius and Hagrid arrived, they could only see Harry crying on the bed. You, Draco had fallen from the bed onto the floor and when they saw you, they thought you were dead like your parents, because you didn't move. As fast as they could, they got out to bring Harry to a save place immediately! Then, when the Ministry searched in the house for things, that were alright, they found you crying on the floor and took you to a Wizarding orphanage. There you've been adopted, by no one other than Lucius Malfoy and he put a spell on you that you look exactly like him, because Malfoys never adopt children. He didn't know that you were James' and Lily's son. The only thing he knew about you, was that you first name is Draco. He kept the name. Lucius also didn't know that glamour charms wear off after sixteen years." Dumbledore finished  
Both boys were shocked and Harry was the one, who first found his speech again.  
"So- so," Harry began, pointing at his twin and himself, he only managed to utter, "Twins?"  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
"Then you are really my brother. I always wanted a family and now I have a twin brother, I can't believe this!" Harry went to hug Draco, but immediately stopped. Take it slowly, Harry, slow…  
"So you are not mad at me, that I have been so rude to you for the past five years?" Draco asked, hope shining in his eyes.  
"No, you are my brother and I forgive you! As long as you don't do it again," Harry said and this time it was Draco who hugged and Harry responded to it.  
"Who is my godfather?" Draco asked and Harry got tears in the eyes by mention of their godfather.  
"Remus Lupin! Remember our previous DADA teacher? Normally he would be in charge to take care of both of us, but at the moment he is busy with the Order and we can stay here for the rest of the holidays. On September the first, we can drive with the Hogwarts Express, like all the others!" Harry replied.  
Draco opened his mouth to ask a question and Dumbledore knew what it was immediately, "The Order will be explained to you later."  
"But Professor, do I have to be resorted?"  
"Yes, I nearly forgot that. If you want, we can do it now, or will be sorted with the new first years, but I think you prefer now. Am I right?"  
"Yes, give me the hat!"  
Dumbledore fetched the sorting head and put it onto Draco's head.  
"So now, you have discovered your real appearance. I think you are just like your brother, so where would you like to be?" The Hat asked Draco.  
'Gryffindor please', Draco thought.  
"So be it," the Hat said.  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.  
Meanwhile, Harry realized that he could read Draco's mind as he heard the conversation between him and the Hat. He decided to keep it a secret first. Perhaps it could be useful…  
The two had great summer holidays lying before them, where they could get closer to each other and know the other better. It seemed like a bright new beginning for the twins.

So this was the first chapter of my new story. What do you think?  
I couldn't think of a better title!  
Morgaine


	2. The first summer with my brother

Hey now here is the second chapter. I am glad you liked the story. Thanks to my first reviewers!

**daimondpheonix:** Thanks for your review. i hope you like the chapter.

**ApaceSioux : **Thank you very much for your review. I am glad you said it, and you were right, but I thought it was getting tolong. I will try to make this chapter longer, but I can't promise. I hope you read it all the way.

**Janet Martini: **Thanks so much for every review of you. I am glad you like this story also. i hope I can update the other story soon.

So far, and now on with the story.

**Chapter Two: The first summer with my brother**

Next morning in Hogwarts:

Harry woke up in Hogwarts and noticed, that in his room was none other than Draco Malfoy. He wasvery confused, but then the events of the last day came back to him.

_So it wasn't a dream. He is really my brother!_

"You are right!" Draco said, who had just opened his eyes.

"What the hell. Can you read my mind?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think so,though you can read mine, too." Draco responded "Let's test it!"

_I can't belive I am the brother of Harry, it seems that he doesn't take it that bad, and I always wanted a brother._

"Yeah, me too. I think this is great, look what fun we can have together!" Harry said.

"You're right. So now let's get to the great hall and get some breakfast. Dumbledore said, we can eat there with the staff who is staying at school!"

"Now this will be our first test, little bro!" Harry said.

"Don't call me that in public, please!"

"Ok, ok now we have to get down and presentate you to the teachers, I am very curious, what they will say! Especially Snape, because you _were_ his favourite."

"Yea, I think now I am going to see what it's like to have Sanpe against you, because i don't think I am his favourite any more. But this doesn't matter, now i have a great twin brother and I am in Gryffindor. Perhaps I will also become good freinds with yours if I apollogize to them!" Draco said to Harry on their way down to the great hall.

"With Hermione, I guess there won't be any problem and with Ron, we must see. Do you know, that Hermione is my girlfriend?"

"I guessed, it was really obvious that you are more than friends. I have asked me allready, why it has taken both of you so long to realise."

"I didn't think that she sees more in me than just her best friend. The details, I will tell you after breakfast. Now let's enter" Harry said and they entered the great hall to only two teachers and Dumbledore there. The two teachers were Proffessor McGonagal and Proffessor Snape.

"Good mornig you two!" Dumbledore said.

"Good morning proffessor!" they answered in a unison.

Snape was very confused, to see his most hated student twice. Dumbledore Must have noticed the look on Serverus' and Minervas faces, because he began to explain:

"Now I am pleased to tell you, that we found out, that the dead belived twin of Harry Potter isn't dead, but is standing right in front of you. Please welcome our new Gryffindor student Draco Potter!"

Snape was stunned by the name. He couldn't think that Draco is a often used name.

"P..pr..o..ffe..ss..oorr... i.s...thiss..."Snape mumbled

"Yes Serverus, he was former known as Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore said with an amused face.

Harry and Draco began to laugh at the face, the potions master made. And Snape stormed out of the great hall, he can't belive this is true.

"Then, welcome Draco in Gryffindor!" McGonagall said and gave Draco her hand. He shook it.

"Now, can we eat please I am starving, the Dursleys haven't given me much food!" Harry said and every one laughed and they began to eat.

It was a very enjoable breakfastand they decided, that they wouldgo to Hogsmeade after breakfast and buy some things.

After they have eaten, Harry and Draco said good bye to the two teachers and went upstairs to change clothes.

They walked out into the sunlit grounds and took the way to Hogsmeade. As they arrived they got into the WWW to buy some pranks.

"Hello, welcome at Weasleys Wizzarding Wheeses!" Fred said and then he saw, that it was Harry.

"Ah Harry! How are you? And who is that guy, he looks just like you?"Fred said.

_Hey bro, do we want to tell him? We can plead him not to tell the others, so that we can have our fun on the train! _Harry thought to his brother.

_Yeah I think so! Do you know where the other one is? Greoge?_

_I think in the other store and Diagon Ally._

"Fred, if I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone ecept George." Harry said.

"Of course, I promise!"

"Look, this is my dead belived twin brother. His name is Draco Potter, and before you ask, yes he is the former Draco Malfoy. We are living at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays, thats why I can't come and visit you at the Borrow!"

"Wow, this is great. I will get an excuse for you to say it to my parents, that you can't come! And for you Draco, it's the same as for Harry, you can have everything for free. Your brother owns a third of this shop, and I think he doesn't want you to pay, am I right Harry?"

"Yes, you are and thanks that you take it this well!"

"Never mind. But I am not sure, wheather Ron will take it so easily!"

"Thanks Fred!" Draco said "I am sorry that I always tormented you!"

"Never mind! It's forgotten and forgiven!"

"Now Draco let's take the things we need and then let's go to the other places!" Harry said to his brother.

"Ok!"

They took a bit of everything and then they went out of the shop. They got into the Icecream shop and sat down.

"So now, big bro you must tell me the story of you and Hermione!"

"No, not now. I will tell it to you with Hermione, what means you are not going to hear it before the start of new term. Now let's get back, I think our OWL results must arrive today!"

They went slowly back to Hogwarts, where they were greeted by Proffessor Dumbledore.

"Hello Sir, why are you waiting here for us?" Draco asked

"I have you OWL results and wanted to give them personally. Please call me Albus for the time no other student is around ok?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Sure", they both said in a unison and opened their letters.

Harry read his and was proud.

_Dear Mister Harry Potter, _

_we are pleased to inform you, that you have achieved 8 of 9 OWLs. They are_:

_**Defence against the dark arts: O**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Antonomie: A**_

_**History of magic: P**_

_**Divination: E**_

_**Care of magical creatchers: O**_

_**Herbologie: E**_

_**Notes to pass:**** Notes to fail:**_

_O: Outstanding P: Poor_

_E: Exeeds expactations D: Dreadful_

_A: Acceptable T: Troll_

"Hey draco how did you do? I got eight OWLS!"

"I got also eight! Let's compare.

The results of Draco were:

**_Defence against the dark arts: E_**

**_Transfiguration: E_**

**_Potions: O_**

**_Charms: O_**

**_Astonomie: E_**

**_History of Magic: A_**

**_Divination: A_**

**_Care of magical creachers: P_**

**_Herbologie: E_**

"Hey you were better, but that doesn't matter.!"

"Wasn't this obvius, I am your big brother!" Harry grinned.

"I see you two have done very good. See you later!" Dumbledore said

"Thank you Pro.. Albus!" they said in a unison and Dumbledore walked away, with his usuall twinkle.

The rest of the holidays were very nice, for both of them. They played a lot of Quiddich and had done everything together and nowcan't imaginehow they could have lived without eachother. It seems, that beeing together makes both of them complete.

* * *

Now this was the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope it satisfys you and you keep on reading.

Next chapter will be the Hogwrarts express and the welcoming feast.

Have a good Day

Love ya all

Morgaine


	3. Surprises

**_Hello everybody I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but i had no time! I hope you like this chapter as the others, and everyone who is reading this, please review! now on with the story!_**

**_I want to thank my reviewers:_**

**_Writing Goddess1991, ApacheSioux, Janet Martini_**

**Chapter three: SURPRISES**

The summer past very fast for the two new brothers! They had time to get to know eachother better and noticed, that they weren't so different. Harry found out that his brother had a crush on Ginny Weasley, since the yule ball in their fourth year. Harry thought that it might not be to difficult to get her, because now he don't look or act like a ferret. Darco could read his mind and gave Harry a small clap on the shoulder.

"I forgot we could do this!" Harry said to his brother.

"Yeah, but now we should hurry, if we want to get the train. It is very strange that you want to travel with the train, we are allready in Hogwarts!"

"Yea, but I want to travel with m friends and I have promised Hermione, that I have a surprise for her! And thou you can get to know them, and I promise you, that at least Hermione will accept this! She is my girlfriend and she likes everyone who is my friend, especially brother. And I think Ginny might too, she forgives people fast. I think the biggest problem will be Ron!" Harry said with light sadness in his voice.

"Hey, bro, if he is your real frind he'll understand. If not, he is not worth wasting your time! But I think he will accept it as well think possitive!"

"Thanks and I hope you are right, but now we really have to go!"

On the way to the station, they made a plan. Draco will go and greet the friends, while Harry will wait in the last carrige. This will be much fun.

"Harry, I missed you!" Hermione shouted as she spotted Draco and flung her arms around him. Then she kissed him and Draco was shoked. " What is with you?"

_Hey don't snog **MY** girlfriend, keep on Ginny! _Draco heard from his brother, who just swa the scence through the window!

_Calm down!_

"Hey Gr...Hermione!" Draco said adn Hermione wondered what was wrong with him. Then Ginny and Ron came. Draco hugged Ginny and Ron gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"Hey mate!" Ron said.

"I have a surprise for you, no better Harry has a surprise for you!" Draco said with a smirk!

"What are you talking about? You are Harry! Have the Dursleys treated you so bad?" Hermione said with worry and fear in her face.

"Let's see, follow me!"

They walked together to the last compartement all confused and Draco with a grinn on his face! As they entered all gasped. There was Harry, but Harry was also behind them this can't be!

"How dare you scare them!" Harry said to Draco trying to hide his laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hermione, who had found her voice at first, shouted!

"I proudley presente, my twin brother Draco James Potter!"Harry said.

"But he is dead!" Hermione said.

"No, I am not. But why would you know that anyway?" Dracosaid.

"Great wizzards of the century, there stands all about Harrys family, and that he had a twin brother, but who died the night of the attac." she said with her knowing-it-all-voice.

"They thought I was dead, but a wizzarding family adopted me and put a charm on me till my sixteens birthday!"

"So you are Harrys brother Draco! Welcome!" Hermione said and hugged him.

"Welcome, but you said a wizzarding family adopted you, would you care to tell us which?" Ginny said, hugging him and blushing slightly1

"Ok, but you mussn't be angry! You have to promise not to frak out!"

"We promise!" everyone said in a unison.

"Ok, the wizzarding family, who adopped me was the Malfoy family, I was, but regret it, Draco Malfoy, but please don't juge me like i was before, I had to act this way, because of Lucius! And before you say anything, I want to appologize for everything, i said or i have done to you!"

Everyone gasped again, this time it was Ron, who found his voice the first.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU ARE ACEPTING THE MALFOY FERRET AS YOUR BROTHER; AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAD DONE TO YOU? I CAN'T BELIVE IT! IF YOU DON'T PUSH HIM OUT OF THIS COMPARTEMENT, WE ARE GOING!"

"NO RONALD´, HE IS MY BROTHER AND IF YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU ACCEPT HIM AND BE HAPPY FOR ME,THAT I HAVE AT LEAST A FAMILY!"

"WE WERE YOUR FAMILY! COME GINNY HERMIONE WEARE GOING!"

"No Ronald, how dare you talk to Harry like that! I am and will be his girlfriend, if it pleasures you or not. You are sick!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Then, Ginny come we don't need them!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"No!I am not going with you, Harry is my friend and so will Draco, and if you think you must betray him, you can go now! OUT!"

"FINE!" Ron yelled while stroming out the door.

"I am sorry for my brother!" Ginny said to them

"No need to be, but thanks girls for holding to us!" Harry and Draco said in a unison. They looked at eachother, and everyone began laughing.

"But now you have to tell us, how we are supossed to tear you appart! you look absolut identical!"Hermione said.

"O Hermione you can do better! Look at our foreheads!" Draco said.

"Ah the scar! Harrys is on the left and Dracos on the right!"

"100 points to Griffindor!" Harry joked and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Ginny and Draco shouted in a unison. Harry and Hermione pulled apart blushing.

"Which house are you in?" Ginny asked him

"Gryffindor!"

The rest of the train ride, they talked about them and Draco and soon they were at Hogwarts.

As they entered the hall, they saw the firstyears waitin for McGonagal. draco sat next to Ginny accross from Harry and Hermione.Ron sat by dean and Seamus! The first years entered and were sorted. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome first years, welcome back others! I have a few words to say, before we begin with eating.For the first yearsthe forbidden forest is forbidden, which a few of our older students should rember also" he said wave in the direction of Harry nad the others" and please be careful, nobody might leave the castle after 8.00 o'clock, ecept for the Headboy and Headgirl! Now tuck in!"

Food appeared on the tabeles and everyonebegan to eat. As they finished it, Dumbledore stood upü once again.

"You may wonder who these year Headboy and Headgirl are. Until now they were from 7th year, but this year they are 6th years. Headgirl for this and the next year is Hermione Granger, and Headboy for the same time is Harry Potter!" The hall exploded in applause, while Harry and Hermione can't belive their luck." They are aalowed to take one person they like with them to the Head common room. The girl a girl, and the boy a boy! And last but not least, we have a new student in Gryffindor, as you have perhaps noticed, Draco James Potter, the dead belived twin brother of Harry James Potter." he said with his twinkle and the hall began to giggle."Now the feast is finished, you may go!"

"Hermione who are you going to take?" ginny asked her best friend

"You of course!"

"Harry and you?" Ginny asked him

"Draco, if you want!"

"Of course!" Draco answered and hugged his brother. Ron past them and looked very jealous.

"He has to blame himself for that!" Harry wispered to the others, who nodded.

"Now I should show you your rooms." Dumbledore said. They walked along a few corridors, before they stopped before the portrait to the entrance. Everyone gasped they were so surprised, they haven't belived, that this could be possible...

* * *

I have finished it. i hope you like it. 

What do you think, should Ron stay evil or come to sence? i personally will let him bad, but if you don't want that, you can say it!

What do you think is on the portrait? please review

luv ya all

Morgaine

p.s. this is the longest chapter i've ever written


	4. Meeting the unexpected

Hey everybody, here I am again. I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.

I want to thank my reviewers, I had more on this chapter than on the others.

Here is what happened in the last chapter:

_"You may wonder who these year Head boy and Head girl are. Until now they were from 7th year, but this year they are 6th years. Head girl for this and the next year is Hermione Granger, and Head boy for the same time is Harry Potter!" The hall exploded in applause, while Harry and Hermione can't believe their luck." They are allowed to take one person they like with them to the Head common room. The girl a girl and the boy a boy! And last but not least, we have a new student in Gryffindor, as you have perhaps noticed, Draco James Potter, the dead believed twin brother of Harry James Potter." he said with his twinkle and the hall began to giggle. "Now the feast is finished, you may go!"_

_"Hermione who are you going to take?" Ginny asked her best friend_

_"You, of course!"_

_"Harry and you?" Ginny asked him_

_"Draco, if you want!"_

_"Of course!" Draco answered and hugged his brother. Ron past them and looked very jealous._

_"He has to blame himself for that!" Harry whispered to the others, who nodded._

_"Now I should show you your rooms." Dumbledore said. They walked along a few corridors, before they stopped before the portrait to the entrance. Everyone gasped they were so surprised, they haven't believed, that this could be possible..._

**Chapter four: Meeting the unexpected **

"Mum, dad" Harry asked

"Yes dear it's us!" James said

"Oh, my baby is so grown up! And Draco you finally found out the truth!" Lily said crying

"Mum, dad?" This time it was Draco!

"Yes dear, we are so happy that you have forgiven each other! And before you ask, we know everything that has be going on here!" James answered

"So, I leave you then!" Dumbledore said and made his way to his quarters to let the family reunion alone.

"If you were here the hole time why hasn't Dumbledore said anything yet?" Harry asked

"We pleaded him that you can see us when you become Head boy, which must be the time Draco discovered his real parentage!" Lily said

"But Dumbledore said that the charm will wear of on our sixteenth birthday, which had to mean we are only going to be six years! Normally six years don't become Head boy or Head girl! We were an exception!" Harry said

"Yes Harry is right, but why do you think you are exceptions? Because of that! It was all settled!" James answered

"But then Dumbledore must have known it! He said to us he believed also that Draco was dead!"

"He acted, because we wanted him to, we knew that both our sons have survived!" Lily said in a calming voice

"THEN HE KNEW THAT I HAD A FAMILLY AND PLACED ME YET TO THE DURSLEYS!" Harry shouted outraged and stormed into the rooms before any one could stop him.

"He had to live with my sister?" Lily asked worried "Dumbledore never said anything!"

"Yes, he had to live five whole years with them! They never treated him good, for them he was only dirt on their finger! And now I can understand Dumbledore! He manipulates everything, just how he needs it! I go and look for Harry!" Hermione said and ran after Harry.

"Who was this, if I may ask?" James said

"His Best friend since fist year and girlfriend since third year, Hermione Granger (soon to be Potter)!" he said grinning "Mum, she is like you! The brightest which of our year and muggleborn! But didn't took Harry so long as you dad! He was never arrogant, because he grew up knowing nothing of our world and not knowing what love is! He was treated like shit and they always called him a freak! Harry had to go through so much these five years!" Draco said and Ginny was stunned, how knew he all these things.

"Draco, how can you know everything?" Ginny asked him.

"We had a long talk in the summer holidays, we talked about everything! It made him feel better and it made me understand him better!"

"Draco darling, would you care to tell us who she is, but she must be a Weasley, and what happened these years?" Lily asked

"Ok, first this is Ginny Weasley, my future girlfriend!" Ginny blushed and her face became nearly the same colour as her hair!

"I take it, she didn't know of her luck until now?" James said amused.

"No" Draco answered grinning" So now to Harry. In his first year we met the first time at Diagon Ally, where I was really arrogant, like a Malfoy, I didn't come to the point to ask him who he was. Then he met Ron Weasley, her brother," he nodded towards Ginny "and became friends with him. He had no one other and this was the first boy who really talked and was nice to him. Then came a girl with bushy brow hair, Hermione, and with her know-it –all attitude she couldn't make friends with anyone. As we all waited in the great hall, I offered him my hand, again like a Malfoy would do, but Harry had realised, that it would not be wise being friends with a Malfoy, where he is right! So then he was sorted into Gryffindor along with Hermione, Ron and a few other people. I was sorted into Slytherin, that time, in this summer I was resorted into Gryffindor. So now come to his first flying lesson, where I teased him and he, who had never used any broom, except for cleaning, took my challenge because I had stolen something from one of his friends. This day he became the youngest seeker of the century. Now on Halloween, Ron insulted Hermione, so that she went to a bathroom crying and didn't go to the feast. Then there was a troll in the castle and Harry and Ron didn't go to there rooms, but went to search for Hermione. Then they found her and the troll at the same time, somehow they managed to defeat him, and from this time moment on Hermione Grange became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."(HPPS: P,132)

"You said this so wonderful, where did you get it?" Lily asked.

"I read it in a book. So now they were inseparable, except for Ron sometimes. They had to go through difficulties, and I laid them stones in the way as much as I could. At the end they had to master different charges to get to the philosopher's stone to stop Voldemort from gaining power again. This summer he was rescued from the Dursleys by Fred and George Weasley and he could spend the remaining holidays at the Burrow. There was much more in this summer, which I am going to tell you tomorrow, because I am tired!"

"Ok Darling, Ginny good night!" Lily said.

"Yeah good night you two and if your brother and you want to we will show you tomorrow what it is like to be a Marauder!"

Lily turned her eyes and the two entered the rooms.

Inside:

"Draco you told them the story so wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Which story?" Hermione asked

"The story of your first year, tomorrow he is going to tell them your second year, Harry if you want you can help him via thought and can confuse your parents a little!" Ginny said

"Yeah, I think so!"

"Harry he wants to show us how to be a Marauder, I think this is the right time to show him how much of Marauders we are!"

"Yeah this is going to be so cool!"

"What?" Hermione asked

"Chill Mione, we learned how to become animagi!"

"Show us!" Ginny said and seconds later there were one lion with emerald green eyes and one stag with emerald green eyes in front of them. Harry was the stag and Draco was the lion.

"Can you teach us please?" begged Ginny.

"Of course!" answered Harry "Did you think Dumbledore could be so manipulating?"

"Perhaps there is a good reason, or it is all a misunderstanding! It will sort out!" Hermione said.

"Good night everyone!" Ginny yawned.

"Good night!" The others replied and the girls went to Hermione's room and the boys to Harry's. Each of them with them same on there mind.

_What will tomorrow bring!_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I love this sentence from the first book, so I had to bring it! Next chapter you'll find out how Harry and Hermione got together! So for now PLESE REVIEW!


	5. Can't breathe without you

Hi here I am again. This time it didn't take that long. Thanks to Janet Martini, ApaceSioux and Godeyes Geller fort he reviews!

"_Show us!" Ginny said and seconds later there were one lion with emerald green eyes and one stag with emerald green eyes in front of them. Harry was the stag and Draco was the lion._

"_Can you teach us please?" begged Ginny._

"_Of course!" answered Harry "Did you think Dumbledore could be so manipulating?"_

"_Perhaps there is a good reason, or it is all a misunderstanding! It will sort out!" Hermione said._

"_Good night everyone!" Ginny yawned._

"_Good night!" The others replied and the girls went to Hermione's room and the boys to Harry's. Each of them with them same on there mind._

_What will tomorrow bring!_

**Chapter 5 Can't breathe without you**

The next morning they got all up very early and met in the common room.

"Morning, what time is it?" Harry asked yawning

"6, we still have two hours till breakfast." Draco answered. "Now you can tell me how you and Hermione got together"

"No, I can't wanted to tell it to you with Mione"

"Morning love, what do you want to tell him with me?" Said a sleepy Hermione, who had a sleepy Ginny behind her.

"How we got together. Nice pyjamas by the way!"

"Ok, if you want we can tell them. But you tell the first part and I tell the last.

Harry began to tell….

FLASHBACK

It is their fourth year after the hule ball.

Ron was very mad at Hermione that she took Krum as her partner. Harry was very angry, too, but more jealous and didn't show it. Ron shouted at Hermione very nasty things, so that Hermione ran out full of tears.

"Ron you bloody idiot, how dare you talk that way to your best friend!" Harry said to him and ran after Hermione. After he found her crying outside under their tree, he got to her and gave her his jacket.

"Thanks" she said and the tears slowed down.

"No problem, don't take Ron too serious, you are very beautiful!"

"Thanks but that isn't true!"

"Yes, it is!" he said and their faces got near each other, when Hermione finally kissed him, but pulled away the next second.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to. I didn't want to destroy our friendship; I know you only think of me as your best friend. I am sorry if I have destroyed everything we had, for the one thing I wanted so long, but I love you" And with that she ran away.

"Hermione wait, I love you, too" but she didn't hear it.

_So she loves me, too. I have to think of something special._

END FLASHBACK

"What happened then?" asked a curious Ginny

"You'll find out!" Hermione said and began to tell the rest of the story.

FLASHBACK

The next day was Hermione's birthday and the perfect day for Harry and his surprise. Hermione didn't dare to look him in the eyes and so she thought, she would have a lonely birthday this time, because Ron was such an idiot and her friendship to Harry was destroyed last night. Little did she know that Harry organized a surprise party for the evening with a special gift for her.

Soon the evening approached and it was time for dinner. Dumbledore had been informed about the fact that the Gryffindors were having a small party. Lavender got the task of finding Hermione and bring her to the common room. She found Hermione very fast, because she was in the library.

"Hi Hermione, I have a problem with charms, and you are so good. Can you help me please?"

"Of course Lavender. Let's go!" and then they went to the common room while Hermione was thinking about the fact that Lavender had forgotten her birthday, too. As they entered the common room it was very dark and Hermione immediately shouted

"Lumus!" and the other cried

"Surprise!" with Harry at the front. HE gave her a hug and whispered

"Mione, I have a special gift for you!"

Music began to play and Harry began to sing.

As the song ended there were a lot of Awes and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Mione, I love you, too! You haven't destroyed anything, you showed me how you feel. And I can't breathe without you!"

And then they kissed.

_  
I've been around the whole damn world  
Somewhere along the way I lost my girl  
I've been to places you've never been – oh Baby  
And I saw things I know you've never seen _

And now I need a little rest – uh yeah  
And I'm not sure if I can keep going by myself

Refrain:  
My heart is breaking on down  
Minute after minute I'm losing ground  
take me and hold me once again  
just like you use to  
Crazy – It's crazy as hell  
I don't even know what to do with myself  
Cause it don't matter what I Do  
I can't breathe without you

It seems like only yesterday  
I still remember all the little games we played  
I couldn't picture us apart  
No no no  
And we were put together right from the start

So babygirl - what have we done?  
Please tell me  
Is this what happens when you love someone?

Refrain:  
My heart is breaking on down  
Minute after minute I'm losing ground  
take me and hold me once again  
just like you use to  
Crazy – It's crazy as hell  
I don't even know what to do with myself  
Cause it don't matter what I Do  
I can't breathe without you

Everything I do just seems so senseless  
I feel helpless  
With every move I make I'm moving  
More miles away from you

And every night the dream of you is returning  
And I'm burning  
To hold you in my arms again  
And keep you 'till the very end

Refrain:  
My heart is breaking on down  
no no oh no  
take me and hold me once again  
why don't you take me?  
hold me once again  
My heart is breaking on down  
Minute after minute I'm losing ground  
take me and hold me once again  
just like you use to  
Crazy – It's crazy as hell  
I don't even know what to do with myself  
Cause it don't matter what I Do  
I can't breathe without you

I can't breathe  
I can't breathe  
I can't breathe without you  
I can't breathe  
I can't breathe without you  
ohohoh  
oh  
I can't breathe without you  
yeah  
I can't breathe without you

END FLASHBACK

"It was so cute! Harry I didn't know you could sing that good." Ginny said.

"Yeah, me neither!" said Hermione and kissed her boyfriend.

_Hey bro, I can sing too, perhaps we can make a band, because I can play the guitar also._

_That's a great idea. Let's think about it later._

And then they got ready and went down to breakfast, knowing that a busy day lay ahead of them.

* * *

I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW, i love them and they make me happy and give me some push to update sooner. It won't take long plz REVIEW! 


	6. James and Sirius

Here I am again! Thanks for the reviews! I know last chapter there wasn't anything about Ron, but in this, there will be.

"_It was so cute! Harry I didn't know you could sing that good." Ginny said._

"_Yeah, me neither!" said Hermione and kissed her boyfriend._

_Hey bro, I can sing too, perhaps we can make a band, because I can play the guitar also._

_That's a great idea. Let's think about it later._

_And then they got ready and went down to breakfast, knowing that a busy day lay ahead of them._

**Chapter 6: James and Sirius**

They sat at the Gryffindor house table, when Ron passed them.

"Hey, Ronald!" Draco said laughing.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" He said with disgust.

"If it didn't come to you yet, I am a Potter and not a Malfoy!"

"As I couldn't see! You have stolen my best friend!"

"I have stolen your best friend? How thick are you? It was your fault. If you can't see what Harry had done for you, you have to be stupid!"

"He did for me? I have done many things for him, for example I let him stay at the Burrow, and I helped him every year!"

"Yeah, as if he hadn't managed it without you! You have been so lucky that he stayed your 'best friend' that long. You were nothing but jealous of Harry. You have been nothing without him and 'Mione. You were always mean to her!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Stop it you two!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Ron, we are willing to give you another chance, if you accept Draco as my brother and best friend. You have to understand, that nothing will be like it had been. "Harry said in a calm voice.

"Ok, I try." And with that Draco, Hermione and Harry went to advanced Potion, while Ginny had double Charms, and Ron, the lazy git had a free period.

In the dungeons:

"I am curious how Professor Snape will react, now that he has two Potters to teach." Harry said while the other two laughed. Then a cold voice from the back said

"In with you!"

"This is not Snape, I know his voice" Draco whispered as they took their seats.

"Hello class, I am your new Potion Master, because Snape ran away." Said the man. No one could recognize him, because he had his cloak in his face.

"I am Professor Black!" Harry, Hermione and Draco gasped.

"Sirius was the only living Black, and he died this summer, this can't be!" Harry whispered to his friends, but the professor seemed to have heard it.

"I don't think I am dead!" he said and pulled of his cloak. There a few feet away from Harry stood his godfather.

"No this can't be, I saw you falling through the veil!"

"Yes, but I managed to get back and a trial was held. I had been freed." Sirius said and now Harry was convinced and ran to him to give him a bone crushing hug.

"I missed so much!" Harry said unaware of the fact that 10 other people witnessed it and got tears in their eyes, for they were only Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"I missed you two!" Draco and Hermione ran to them.

"Sirius, this is my twin brother Draco and my girlfriend Hermione, who you already know!"

"Draco? I thought you were dead!"

"No I am not. You were also believed dead and you aren't." Sirius hugged him and Hermione, and everyone was happy for the 'family' reunion.

"So now, get to your seats and we will start with the Polyjuice Potion. Who can tell me what it looks like?"

Harry's and Hermione's fingers shot in the air.

"Miss Granger!"

"It is a green bubbling, not really liquid substance!"

"This is right 10 points to Gryffindor! Now and what does it do? This time perhaps Mr. Potter!"

"It changes you into another person. It mustn't be used for animals!" He said smiling at Hermione.

"Right again. Ten points. Now the instructions are on the board."

Harry's hand shot in the air once again

"Yes, Mr. Potter!" he said smirking, this felt so good but also strange

"Please call me Harry!"

"Ok Harry, now begin."

"But professor it takes one month to finish it!"

"I know should only star with it and the rest will be don in a month now begin!"

With that Harry began, and what a surprise Harry and Hermione finished it first.

"How could you do it this fast?" Draco asked.

"See little bro, in our second year, where Crabbe and Goyle were so strange…" Harry tried to explain

"Why do you know that?"

"Don't interrupt me, and you will know it. Ron and I were Crabbe and Goyle this time. We used Polyjuice, to find out if you knew anything about the chamber."

"Aha, your father would be proud of you!" Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, I have surprise for you after dinner. Meet me in the great hall."

"Ok."

"Class dismissed" he said.

The rest of the day went by quite normal.

After dinner Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco met Sirius. Sirius wondered where Ron was, but didn't say anything. Ginny had been very happy about the fact that Harry finally had his family complete again. This was also the day, that Harry Potter Had forgiven Albus Dumbledore foe the first time since the day at the Ministry.

"This isn't the way to the common rooms." Sirius wondered.

"No, Hermione and I are Head Girl and Head Boy!" They went on and got to the portrait.

"J..ames,L..illy is it really you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Padfoot it is us. I thought you were dead!" James said

"No Prongs, I was pulled back and now I am teaching here for Snivielus!"

"Oh my sons, I am so happy for you, that you have at least your godfathers living" Lily said between sobs.

"Thanks mum!" they said unison.

"Padfoot, can you show them what it means to become a Marauder?"

"Sure Prongs!"

'_Bro I think this is the right time to show them'. Harry thought to Draco_

'_Yeah, son on the count of three'_

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_Three'_

Everyone, except the girls, was surprised to see a lion with emerald green eyes and a stag with emerald green eyes in front of them, in stead of Draco and Harry. As they turned back Harry said to the others.

"See dad, we are already Marauders. We have pulled a lot of pranks to."

"Cool, which of you was which?"

"Guess!" this time it was Draco.

"I think Harry is the stag and you are the lion, because Harry always wanted to become a stag as an animagi!" Sirius said.

"100 points to Padfoot."

"I am so proud of you my sons. I as the original leader give you your nicknames. Draco you will be Goldclaw and Harry you will be the new leader and will be Antlers. Sorry Padfoot, but Harry has more sense for responsibility, don't be mad. And for you girls, I think if you want you can join the Marauders, when you master your forms!"

"Thank you Mr. Potter!" both girls said.

"Please call me James or Prongs!"

"Dad, why are girls now allowed to be Marauders, too? You were only boys!" Harry asked

"What should that mean love? Aren't we good enough?" Hermione said angry

"You understood it wrong. I only thought why my mother had never been a Marauder." Lily and the other adults chuckled.

"You really think that?" James asked amused

"Kitty here was a cat and joined the Marauders in our seventh year!" Sirius said

"So mum, I would have never believed that of you!" Draco said. Everyone laughed.

"So I have to go now guys! See you!" and with that Sirius got to his quarters.

"So I believe, you have to tell us a story." Lily said.

"Mum can we tell it tomorrow, we already did to much for one day, we are tired." Harry said

"Ok then good night, but tomorrow you have to tell us second and third year!"

"Good night!" they all said and got in.

"So girls, tomorrow we will also start with your animagi training!" Draco said.

"And I believe, we should reorganize the DA!" Harry said.

"Yeah, love!"

They shared a good night kiss and went to bed. Today they had all the same dream about a certain happy family!

* * *

Hi thanks for the reviews! Now I have done another chapter! I hope you like it and please Review! 

I have also a few surprises in store for the next chapters.


	7. Chrismas surprise

So here is the next chpter, sorry it took me sooooooo long but I had many exams. So this time I give every reviewer special thanks and hope you yre reviewing again and don't be mad, because I couldn't update sooner!

HPreader916 Thanks fort he review!

Sweet-little-devil-one glad you liked it her eis the next chapter

Me thanks fort he suggestion, but it is already done, I hope you read this chapter

Janet Martini thanks fort he review this time it took longer, but I hope the next chapter gets up sooner

Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy Thank you so much her eis the next chapter

ApaceSioux Thanks, and I try to slow it down ok?

lovly elley Thank you for your review!

So here is a short recap and then on with the story! Please read and review!

"_Mum can we tell it tomorrow, we already did to much for one day, we are tired." Harry said_

"_Ok then good night, but tomorrow you have to tell us second and third year!"_

"_Good night!" they all said and got in._

"_So girls, tomorrow we will also start with your animagi training!" Draco said._

"_And I believe, we should reorganize the DA!" Harry said._

"_Yeah, love!"_

_They shared a good night kiss and went to bed. Today they had all the same dream about a certain happy family._

**Chapter seven: Christmas Surprise**

The next days and moths were uneventfull. Draco and Ginny were getting closer and it was only a matter of time till the two will get together. The love between Harry and Hermione grew with every day. Harry and Draco, with the help of Hermione and Ginny told their parents every event of every year.

Hermione and Ginny became official Marauders. There forms where, Hermione a female stag, which meant she and Harry were soulmates and Ginny a lioness, which meant the same. All four of the had the abillity of taking to every animal. Hermione's nickname was Athena and Ginny's was Artemis.

The DA was reorganized and was larger than last year. Now it was the day before Christmas it was snowing and our four favorite peaople were outside having a snow fight.

"Hermone and I against Ginny and Draco!"

"Ok let's start!" they had much fun. Ginny through her snow ball in the wrong direction and it hit Draco.

"Hoe dare you, we are in one team!" he said and begann to tickle her.

"Stop it! I give up!"

"Only if you give me a kiss!" she leaned forward and kissed him

"OOOOOOHHH" and catwhistles came from Harry and Hermione.

"_Fianlly bro! Now ask her!"_ Harry thought

"Shut up!" and a snow ball hit Harry. Ginny was as red as her hair.

"My dearest Ginny, would you give me the hounor of becoming my girlfriend?" Draco saked

"Of course you idiot!" and they kissed again. Hermione leant against Harry and they kissed, too. All went in to get warm again. Ginny and Draco were holding hands.

"Finally!" James said

"Shut up, Dad!" Draco answered

"Don't talk to me like this!"

"Sorry dad, but it is just so annoying!" and the four of them went inside.

The next day

"Mornig you two sleepheads, it's chismas!" shouted Hermione and Ginny trying to wake up their boyfriends.

"Mownin we aw awak!" grumbled Harry

"Gwie us ten minutes!" said and equel tired Draco

"Ok, in ten minutes in the common room!"

The girls went downstairs to order breakfast.

"Dobby!" Hermione shouted

"Yes Miss! What can Dobby do for you?"

"First Dobby how many times have I told you to call me Hermione and second, it would be wonderful if you get a chrismas breakfast for four people!"

"Of course Miss.. Hermione!" he popped away and Hermione rolled with her eyes.

"Mione what do you think the boys got us?"

"I don't know, only that 'Harry said it would be very special!"

"How romantic!" Ginny said. They talked a while till Dobby reapeared.

Meanwhile upstairs in the boys rooms Harry and Draco had an equel talk.

"So bro, today is the day!" Draco said

"Yeah, but please don't spill it!"

"Of course not!"

"What did you get for Ginny?"

"A charm neclece with many protection charms!"

"This is cute, so let's go downstairs and please don't spill anything!"

"It is good, I won't spill anything calm down!"

Together the two got downstairs, where they saw Dobby getting the breakfast on the table.

"Oh Dobby this is wonderfull! Thank you so much! Here is your Christmas present!" Harry said

"Thank you master Harry. You are too good to Dobby!"

"Don't call me Master Harry is enough, and it is from us all!"

He opened the present, to find a self knitted hat from Hermione, two pairs of socks from Harry and Draco and a self knitted Weasley pullover with a big D in the front from Ginny!

"Thank you all so much! You are too good!"

"Now go and enjoy your day Dobby!" Draco said and with that Dobby popped away.

"So girls do you want presents or breakfast first?" Draco asked

"Presents!" they echoed like they were three

"Ok, Ginny this is for you and Hermione that is for you!" Draco handed them each a package.

Ginny recieved the Charm neclece and was thrilled as Draco got it around her neck and Hermione recieved a book about wandless magic, their newest project. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Ginny this is for you, and 'Mione you have to wait untill after dinner to recieve yours!"

Ginny opened hers and Hermione was so curious, why she had to wait! Ginny got new dressing robes.

Harry got a book from Ginny and a ring from Hermione, which she expained.

"I have also a ring like that, they are connected and if one of us is hurt or in danger, it will alert the other!" He thanked her with a kiss and whished, that it was evening allready.

Draco got a book from hermione and the same ring from Ginny, that Harry got from Hermione.

"The four are connected, it will glow blue if there is anything wrong with your partner, red with your brother/sister and green with the other!" Ginny explained.(A/N: I know this must be confusing as explanation, for Example, Harry's glows blue when there is some thing wrong with Hermione, red when there is some thing wrong with Draco and Green, when Ginny is hurt. By the girls it glows red when one of them is hurt. I hope this did it make clearer!)

They all hugged and then ate their breakfast. After that they got out to have a snowball fight, from which Harry had to go early na dtherefor Ron joined them. Nobody except Draco knew, why Harry had to go.

Harry went to the astronomy tower with a whole bunch of candles and a small box. He prepared the room, that this was going to be perfect. When the room was finished decorating, it was dinner time. Harry met the others in the Great Hall for the Christmas dinner. They all ate very quietly and Hermione was so courious, that it was nearly unbearable for her. After the feast, Harry took Hermione outside.

"You have to close your eyes, I will magical seal them, that you don'T look. You have to trust me ok?" Harry said

"Of course I trust you!" and with that she closed her eyes and Harry sealed them. Her led her to the Astronomy tower, in which he magical lightened the candles. On the table was the small.

"You can open your eyes, I have un sealed them!" Harry said and Hermione opened them and gasped.

* * *

Ha ha i left you a cliffie! you can guess what the surprise is. this chapter isn't that long, but otherwise i couldn't have left you on a cliffie! I hope you liked it please review and I try to update ASAP!

Luv ya all

Morgaine


End file.
